Kindle Fire
The Kindle Fire is known for it's clean design, apps, games, web browser, and media. This tablet runs on Google Android, but violates the terms of Android Compatibility. The Kindle Fire is slow when connected to a USB either for charging or for uploading files on it. The first cheap tablet made, it has great features, an iPad-like device architecture, and has fast features, plus all the latest media and technology, such as books, music, movies, and apps. Unlike Google's Android, the media section that makes the Kindle Fire so popular has no holes in it. Android was patched to have iPad-like design, while being cheaper than the original iPad. As of now, the Kindle Fire is only $200.00 USD. How the Media Got There The media got to the Kindle Fire because of the amazon.com store, which already has deals with the most popular media companies, including publishers, record labels, software companies, computer manufacturers, fashion designers, and most other companies and services. Due to this large trust with the Amazon store, these companies got to the Kindle Fire before the Kindle Fire got to them. By the time the Kindle Fire was released, it had already gained access to a large number of apps, books, and music. As of now, the Nexus 7 is in competition with the Kindle Fire. One of the advertised apps for the Kindle Fire is Angry Birds. Rovio signed a deal with Amazon to advertise the Kindle Fire during its beta period, when the device is first released to stores. As of now, the Kindle Fire still has Angry Birds in some of its ads, wanting more buyers. Another problem with the market for the Kindle Fire is usually that the teenagers today want the Kindle Fire but the older people with the actual money don't want to buy it or don't know how to use it. This is why they're still advertising. Android Ice Cream Sandwich The Kindle Fire has been running on a patched and extremely modified version of Android Ice Cream Sandwich. By this point, Amazon may not be able to switch the patching over to the next version of Android by the next release. For the tech people of today, the main problem with updates is by the point you're done updating, the tech is outdated. Maybe the point for Amazon is to come out with Kindle Fire OS, which would mean re-writing the OS to new specifications. But it may not get done using Android. Also, the Kindle Fire is doing a pretty good job with tricking people into buying an Android device. There are some people that know how to use the device the right way and can prove that it does run on Android, actually cannibalism between products. Google comes out with products that use Android, and now that Amazon has them too, Google will have to write new rules if they don't want to cannibalize their products. Android should be updating so that it runs on different devices so that Amazon can't mock them and run them out business. Category: Tablets